


eight : twenty five

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [16]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doppelganger shenanigans, Gen, and also pain and suffering whoo, i swear i dont love making them suffer this is necessary, im not sure if this is light or heavy angst tbh, it's another switcheroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: ruBen10: GET ME OUT OF THIS AND DO YOUR WEAK DUMBASS SPEECHA.Ham: hmmmmA.Ham: nahruBen10: ALEXcommonavi: ALEX NOA.Ham: alex yesOr, a tiny problem turns into a bigger problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoma/gifts).



> \- hi im back (tm)  
> \- i apologize in advance  
> \- theres a reason i purposefully made the last fic really happy and funny  
> \- this one is primarily DNH! I'll talk about it more in the end notes  
> \- the first part of the fic was prompted by Yuma!  
> \- please don't kill me

**A.Ham:** ah, today is a good day to embrace death

**commonavi:** please don't die

**A.Ham:** uuuuuuuuugh

**ruBen10:** What happened?

**A.Ham:** i have to give a speeeeech

**ruBen10:** Don't you do speeches all the time?

**A.Ham:** yeah but thiS IS A DUMB ONE

**A.Ham:** I JUST HAVE TO READ OUT SOME STUPID PC STATEMENT

**A.Ham:** CAUSE MY VIEWS ARE "TOO INTENSE" AND "CAUSING SEVERE POLITICAL TENSION"

**A.Ham:** i hate the government

**commonavi:** but you basically ARE the government

**A.Ham:** i hate like half of the people in gwash's administration

**A.Ham:** fucking lee

**ruBen10:** I believe in y

**commonavi:**  ¿?

**A.Ham:** i dont understand how your feelings towards the second to last letter of the alphabet are relevant, marcado

**commonavi:** he probably just clicked send before finishing his sentence

**A.Ham:** i know, i was just making fun of him

**commonavi:** why?

**A.Ham:** oh my god nvm

**A.Ham:** honestly i'd do ANYTHING to not have to do this weak dumbass speech

**ruBen10:** ALEXAN D E R

**ruBen10:** YOUR SECRET SERVICE IS SHIT

**commonavi:** what??

**A.Ham:** oh my god is this what i think it is

**ruBen10:** GET ME OUT OF THIS N O W

**commonavi:** ¿¿OYE QUE PASO??

**ruBen10:** I have been taken hostage by the secret service because they think I'm Alex

**ruBen10:** DO THEY NOT NOTICE THE HAIR LENGTH DIFFERENCE??

**A.Ham:** lmao

**ruBen10:** DO NOT "lmao" ME

**ruBen10:** GET ME OUT OF THIS AND DO YOUR WEAK DUMBASS SPEECH

**A.Ham:** hmmmm

**A.Ham:** nah

**ruBen10:** ALEX

**commonavi:** ALEX NO

**A.Ham:** alex yes

**commonavi:** DO YOU NOT LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES

**A.Ham:** it went p well last time so

**ruBen10:** I HAVE CLASS IN 15 MINUTES I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS

**A.Ham:** i got this dw

**ruBen10:** YOU DON'T "GOT THIS"

**ruBen10:** YOU DON'T GOT NOTHING

**A.Ham:** there are so many grammar mistakes in that i dont even kno where to start

**ruBen10:** START BY COMING HERE AND GETTING ME OUT

**ruBen10:** Gwash is gonna know it's not you!

**A.Ham:** gwash went back to d.c. for a few days so HA

**ruBen10:** Alex I'm serious get me out of here

**A.Ham:** dude it's gonna be f i n e i'll just give your class and youll give my speech it'll be fun!

**A.Ham:** or maybe i should be usnavi today and HE can give your class

**commonavi:** yeah no im stayin outta this

**commonavi:** i'll be the uh, apoyo moral

**ruBen10:** I DON'T NEED MORAL SUPPORT

**A.Ham:** you sound like you need it

**ruBen10:** FUCK OFF ALEX

**A.Ham:** chrIST okay

**commonavi:** @ruBen10 i'd go with alex and try to keep him from doing anything too crazy but i gotta stay at the bodega man

**commonavi:** sonny's busy today so i got no one to cover

**ruBen10:** It's okay

**A.Ham:** yeah, i dont need a baby sitter

**ruBen10:** YES YOU DO

**commonavi:** ay dios mio

* * *

**ruBen10:** ELIZABETH

**ruBen10:** CONTROL YOUR HUSBAND

**bestofliza:** who is this?

**ruBen10:** Right sorry, it's Ruben, I have your number from the award dinner thing

**ruBen10:** Now PLEASE HELP ME

**bestofliza:** what did Alexander do now?

**ruBen10:** The secret service confused me for him and now I have to give a speech

**bestofliza:** why does this happen so often

**ruBen10:** I DON'T KNOW

**ruBen10:** AND NONE OF THEM  IS KEVIN SO I CAN'T CRY OUT FOR HELP

**bestofliza:** okay calm down, i'm on my way, i'll see what i can do

**ruBen10:** THANK YOU

* * *

 

_A.Ham has changed their name to Hamilteach_

 

**ruBen10:** No

 

_Hamilteach has sent a photo_

 

**Hamilteach:** check out my ruben cosplay

**ruBen10:** You're just having so much fun with this aren't you

**Hamilteach:** abso fucking lutely

**ruBen10:** How many people usually show up to these speech things?

**Hamilteach:** eh, a couple hundred give or take

**ruBen10:** I'm going to die

**Hamilteach:** you arent gonna die

**ruBen10:** Too late, I'm dead

**ruBen10:** This is your fault

**ruBen10:**  AND PLEASE DON'T FUCK UP MY CLASS

**Hamilteach:** have a little faith, wont you?

**commonavi:** ay dios

**ruBen10:** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE OPTIMIST USNAVI

**commonavi:** ¡Paciencia y fe!

**ruBen10:** Aaaaaaaaaaaah

* * *

**commonavi:** ey Sonny don't feel bad but this is the worst day you could've ditched work

**sonnysins:** sup cuz

**sonnysins:** yea srry abt that

**sonnysins:** but im ditchin for good reason

**commonavi:** why do i not believe you?

**sonnysins:** lol

**commonavi:** seriously, what are you doing?? are you with pete??

**sonnysins:** nah not rn

**sonnysins:** im lookin into colleges an stuff

**commonavi:** oye that's good!!

**commonavi:** ay, they grow up so fast :')

**sonnysins:** haha yea, im tourin a campus with a handful of ppl

**sonnysins:** theres this one white dude that looks way too old to be in college lmao

**sonnysins:** oh shit we're goin into a seminar and i cant text so ttyl

**commonavi:** okay, ¡¡buena suerte!!

**sonnysins:** WOAH QUE

**commonavi:** it's been two minutes sonny, what happened to no texting?

 

_sonnysins has sent a picture_

 

**commonavi:** ARE YOU AT BORICUA COMMUNITY COLLEGE

**sonnysins:** YEA

**commonavi:** thaTS WHERE RUBEN WORKS

**sonnysins:** YEA

**sonnysins:** AND THATS NOT RUBEN

**sonnysins:** I CAN TELL CAUSE OF THE HAIR

**commonavi:** yeah it's alex, good catch

**commonavi:** KEEP ME POSTED PORFA

* * *

**bestofliza:** Ruben!! i'm really sorry but I can't make it

**bestofliza:** something came up, and the secret service won't pick up

**ruBen10:** Okay

**ruBen10:** This is fine

**ruBen10:** Perfect and dandy and wonderful

**bestofliza:** i'm gonna kill alex dont worry

**ruBen10:** Not if I kill him first

**bestofliza:** just read what's on the paper and breathe. you got this!!

**ruBen10:** Aaaaah

**bestofliza:** YOU CAN DO THIS!! I BELIEVE IN YOU

**ruBen10:** I'm gonna throw up oh my god

**bestofliza:** YOU ARE A VERY SMART AND VERY ATTRACTIVE MAN, YOU CAN DO THIS

**ruBen10:**  FUCK OKAY I CAN DO THIS

**bestofliza:** yes!! you're gonna kick butt!!

**ruBen10:** I'M GONNA KICK BUTT

**bestofliza:** whoo!

**ruBen10:** WHOO

**ruBen10:** Also did you call me attractive

**bestofliza:** you forget that you look identical to my husband

**ruBen10:** Oh right

**ruBen10:** What if everyone can tell I'm just talking out of my ass?

**bestofliza:** well you're supposed to be Alex and that's what he does most of the time so

**ruBen10:** He better not talk out of his ass while giving my lecture

* * *

**sonnysins:** well so far he sounds like hes talkin out of his ass

**commonavi:** that's normal

**sonnysins:** wait if alex is here then where's ruben?

**commonavi:** ruben is gonna give a speech as alex

**sonnysins:**  no mames

**sonnysins:** i wish i had identical ppl to do that with

**sonnysins:** ok alex sounds teacher-y enough, he seems to be pullin it off

**sonnysins:** ?? he froze up mid speech

**sonnysins:** hes lookin at us, aka the kids tourin the place

**commonavi:** hes probably weirded out by you being there

**sonnysins:** probably

**sonnysins:** ok hes talkin again

**sonnysins:** oh wow

**sonnysins:** jeez wow ok

**sonnysins:** HOLY FUCK

**commonavi:** QUE QUE QUE???

**sonnysins:** he kinda went off topic and he started talkin about some other shit and he looks pissed as fuck??

**sonnysins:** im so confused

**sonnysins:** HES SWEARING AND EVERYTHING

**commonavi:** mierdamierdamierda

**sonnysins:** no ones said anythin this is hilarious

**sonnysins:** okay he just??? he literally dropped the mic and walked out

**commonavi:** oh my god

**sonnysins:** so this was easily the best tour so far

**sonnysins:** i cant believe that dude is in the government

**commonavi:** you and me both

* * *

**Hamilteach:** usnavi

**commonavi:** SONNY TOLD ME

**commonavi:** PORQUÉ PUTAS DID YOU DO THAT

**commonavi:** i'm sorry im mad but ruben asked you to not make a scene!

**Hamilteach:** navi

**commonavi:** NO DON'T "NAVI" ME

**commonavi:** THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOUVE MESSED WITH RUBEN'S WORK

**commonavi:** i meant the hospital pizza incident wasn't as huge of a deal but still!!

**commonavi:** ¡¡no mames!!

**Hamilteach:** usnavi please

**commonavi:** you know how hard it was for him to find a job! and then you pull this shit? ¡no jodas alex!

**Hamilteach:** USNAVI STOP

**Hamilteach:** this is like

**Hamilteach:** code red

**Hamilteach:** or something idfk

**Hamilteach:** and it's about ruben

**commonavi:** okay??

**Hamilteach:** fuck okay so

**Hamilteach:** after ruben told us the whole jamaica spiel

**Hamilteach:** i looked more into the guy

**Hamilteach:** because reasons

**commonavi:** ¿the guy? jason??

**Hamilteach:** technically

**Hamilteach:** ugh whatever that doesnt matter

**Hamilteach:** point is

**Hamilteach:** i found his face because i figured id need that for ref

**Hamilteach:** and i was at the college thing today, having a good time

**Hamilteach:** but i looked at the back where all the kids touring were and i saw a dude that i thought "huh, he looks a bit too white for a hispanic college"

**Hamilteach:** and i was about to dismiss it cause we all vary in skin tones but

**commonavi:** wait

**commonavi:** oh my god please tell me it's not what i think it is

**Hamilteach:** yeah

**Hamilteach:** it was jason

**Hamilteach:** he found ruben again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commonavi: MIERDA MIERDA PUTA MADRE  
> commonavi: YOU CAN'T JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT
> 
> Or, more information comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i woke up with the flu and a couple "PLEASE UPDATE" comments so here we are lol  
> \- i'll try to end less things with cliffhangers i swear  
> \- i know i make him suffer so someone please,,,, protect ruben  
> \- on a completely unrelated note i love Camp Camp and i need to rewatch it  
> \- enjoy!

**Hamilteach:** it was jason

**Hamilteach:** he found ruben again

**commonavi:** MIERDA MIERDA PUTA MADRE

**commonavi:** YOU CAN'T JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT

**commonavi:** HOW DID HE EVEN FIND HIM??

**Hamilteach:** i dont fucking know

**Hamilteach:** but i saw him and i kinda flipped

**Hamilteach:** cause i KNOW all of the shitty things he did

**Hamilteach:** and im sorry but DID doesnt make people shitty, he's just shitty inherently

**Hamilteach:** and manipulative and GOD

**Hamilteach:** point is

**Hamilteach:** i restrained myself a lot, considering

**Hamilteach:** i just changed the subject from chemistry to brain chemistry and then basically dragged him

**Hamilteach:** which felt lowkey good

**commonavi:** not good this is not good

**commonavi:** is he out of treatment or??

**Hamilteach:** he mightve ditched or something i dont know

**Hamilteach:** i have some people digging info right now

**commonavi:** goddamit alex

**Hamilteach:** what! dont you dare say that i shouldnt have called out that motherfucker

**commonavi:** LOOK I HATE HIM AS MUCH AS YOU

**commonavi:** BUT HE THOUGHT YOU WERE RUBEN

**commonavi:** AND YOU WERE BEING ALL PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE

**commonavi:** WHAT IF IT WAS IAN AND NOT JASON

**Hamilteach:** oh fuck

**commonavi:** YEAH

**commonavi:** let's just hope it was jason because at least he's not physically violent

**Hamilteach:** no no fuck he's

**Hamilteach:** like

**Hamilteach:** FUCK i need to explain all that i found to both of you

**Hamilteach:** cause i dont think ruben knows the whole thing either??

**Hamilteach:** but im gonna put all of the ss guys i can on ruben and you

**commonavi:** what whole thing??

**commonavi:** ALEX

* * *

**ruBen10:** GUYS I DID THE SPEECH

**ruBen10:** Alex I still hate you but I'm not gonna lie

**ruBen10:** That felt awesome

**ruBen10:** I get why politicians are drunk on power lmao

* * *

**commonavi:** ruben's online what do we do

**Hamilteach:** fuck uuuuh play dumb for a few minutes

**Hamilteach:** until he gets to your apt or something

* * *

**commonavi:** that's cool!

**ruBen10:** I don't know, getting to talk in front of many people is usually like, WOAH ANXIETY

**ruBen10:** But I talked for Eliza and she kinda got me pumped up

**commonavi:** she's nice

**ruBen10:** I know right??

**ruBen10:** Also Alex was right it was very p.c. stuff lol

**ruBen10:** I think the switch was good in the end because he would've probably flipped or something haha

**commonavi:** yeah he would!! hahahaha

**ruBen10:** Well you're in a good mood, you never write that many "ha"s

**commonavi:** haha yeah!

**commonavi:** where are you right now?

**ruBen10:** I'm almost back home if that's what you're asking

**ruBen10:** OH SHIT BY THE WAY

**ruBen10:** @Hamilteach how bad did you fuck up?

**commonavi:** he can't come to the phone now

**commonavi:** probably talvez

**ruBen10:** Oh god what did he do

**commonavi:** nothing!! what else happened at the speech??

**ruBen10:** Nothing? That was pretty much it Navi

**ruBen10:** You're acting weird

**ruBen10:** Oh god Alex did something really bad didn't he

**ruBen10:** I'm gonna google if he blew up Boricua

* * *

**commonavi:** alex please hurry i cant keep stalling for long

**commonavi:** are you gonna tell him in person?

**Hamilteach:** im organizing a lot of shit here cause of the jason appearance

**Hamilteach:** can you go with ruben?? i'll tell you guys all the info through text and you can help him not freak out too much

**commonavi:** i'm on my way

* * *

**commonavi:** i'm gonna meet you there ruben

**ruBen10:** There's still a few hours till the bodega has to close though?

**ruBen10:** You never close early, what's wrong?

**commonavi:**  ya casi llego

**ruBen10:** Hey uh this vagueness isn't really helping my anxiety like, at all

**Hamilteach:** ruben we need to talk

**ruBen10:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**ruBen10:** Usnavi's all weird and he won't tell me what happened during the seminar

**ruBen10:** Oh god am I fired

**Hamilteach:** ruben i need you to listen very carefully and just remember to keep breathing

**Hamilteach:** usnavi's there right?

**ruBen10:** What the fuck is happening?? You're freaking me out

**ruBen10:** And yeah he is

**Hamilteach:** okay theres no easy way to say this but

**Hamilteach:** I saw Jason

**Hamilteach:** I already have the SS guys on it, to monitor the apartment, bodega, etc.

**Hamilteach:** And I also have some information on him that might be relevant, but

**Hamilteach:** You probably need to process that first thing before all that

**ruBen10:** How do you know what Jason looks like

**Hamilteach:** I looked him up, for reference

**Hamilteach:** Just in case

**ruBen10:** Okay okay it's fine cause you just saw him and maybe he'll leave New York and if he didn't see you maybe he doesn't know I'm here and he'll leave so it's okay

**Hamilteach:** Fuck, ruben

**Hamilteach:** He was at the seminar

**Hamilteach:** I... think he tracked down where you worked

**Hamilteach:** And he definitely saw me being you

**Hamilteach:** ruben??

**Hamilteach:** I know all of this must be a nightmare to hear but you're safe, the government is literally protecting you, he can't even touch you right now okay??

**Hamilteach:** fuck

**commonavi:** sorry i had to calm him down

**commonavi:** i think it was a panic attack

**Hamilteach:** christ

**Hamilteach:** how is he now??

**commonavi:** not great

**ruBen10:** I'm fine

**ruBen10:** You said something about other information

**ruBen10:** What is it?

**Hamilteach:** okay um

**Hamilteach:** I looked into Jason Cole and the results were kinda not matching up

**Hamilteach:** honestly this is gonna take a while to explain cause it's such a clusterfuck

**Hamilteach:** Jason Cole died as a child, there's record of that. And he had a twin brother, Ian Cole, who kinda vanished into thin air. Then the whole doctor records show Jason Cole as alive again. Then I may have illegally looked into some medical documents but apparently, Jason Cole is the alter personality.

**Hamilteach:** And Ian took his mother's maiden name, Price.

**Hamilteach:** Which was a... plot twist I guess

**commonavi:** ... what

**Hamilteach:** Yeah i know, it barely makes sense

**ruBen10:** So... Jason is dead??

**Hamilteach:** Jason died as a kid, and Ian manifested his dead brother as his other personality

**Hamilteach:** it's confusing as fuck honestly

**ruBen10:** I'm

**ruBen10:** I'm mad

**Hamilteach:** Thats 100% understandable and a normal reaction

**ruBen10:** Like

**ruBen10:** He had a twin brother?? That was fucking it??

**ruBen10:** MY LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE A KID DIED FUCKING FOREVER AGO????

**ruBen10:** THAT IS SO FUCKING UNFAIR I FUCKING HATE HIM AND I HATE THIS I HATE EVERYTHING FUCK FUCK FUCK

**commonavi:** ruben uh, can i ask why you're not talking out loud

**ruBen10:** I just can't like, fuck I don't know how to explain it

**ruBen10:** I just

**ruBen10:** I can't

**ruBen10:** I'm not mute or anything I just

**ruBen10:** Sometimes I can't get words to come out and everything is exhausting and just

**ruBen10:** Fuck fuck shit

**commonavi:** no it's okay!!

**Hamilteach:** also navi, can't you actually talk to him out loud even if he's only typing?

**commonavi:** it's easier for the three of us to talk if i'm writing here

**Hamilteach:** fair

**ruBen10:** But why the fuck is he here why does he want to see ME

**ruBen10:** Can he just fuck off forever please

**ruBen10:** I don't ever wanna see him again is that too much to ask

**Hamilteach:** absolutely not

**Hamilteach:** you have every right to hate him, he's an asshole

**ruBen10:** Fuck fuck fuck

**ruBen10:** I can't deal with this right now

**ruBen10:** Or ever

**ruBen10:** I'm going to sleep

* * *

**commonavi:** he's in bed

**Hamilteach:** i have a lot of feelings right now

**Hamilteach:** mainly anger

**Hamilteach:** and also a bit of...

**Hamilteach:** nope just anger

**commonavi:** i got fear

**Hamilteach:** trust me, that dick face will not be within a 5 mile radius of you if i have any say in it

**commonavi:** no wey es que

**commonavi:** this guy has done terrible, fucking awful things

**commonavi:** he was emotionally manipulative and controlling

**commonavi:** he almost killed a few people

**commonavi:** he tortured ruben. he fucking tortured him, for real

**commonavi:** and that man was walking peacefully through a nyc community college

**commonavi:** less than three feet away from my family

**commonavi:** my younger cousin was chilling next to a torturer and he had no idea

**commonavi:** that's fucking terrifying man

**Hamilteach:** fuck i didnt even think of that

**Hamilteach:** im gonna put the ss guys on sonny too just in case

**commonavi:** thank you

**commonavi:** i know people that are going to be in jail for years, if not their whole life, because they wanted a better life

**commonavi:** or because a policeman thought they looked dangerous

**commonavi:** and a white guy that tortured a man and left him for dead in another continent is just

**commonavi:** puta madre

**commonavi:** no you're right, i'm also angry, i'm fucking pissed

**Hamilteach:** im with you

**commonavi:**... what do you think he wants

**commonavi:** for real, what more could he possibly want from ruben?

**commonavi:** wait, you said you did more research right?

**commonavi:** did he finish his treatment?

**Hamilteach:** i'll just

**Hamilteach:** hold on i'm gonna paste a text

**Hamilteach:** which i may have gotten illegally so please delete it from your phone afterwards

**Hamilteach:** PATIENT RECORD: IAN_COLE

AGE- 31

GENDER IDENTITY- Cisgender male

ORIGINAL DIAGNOSIS- Dissasociative Identity Disorder (DID)

REASONS FOR DISMISSAL- Patient has finally shown the final steps of recovery, accepting his childhood trauma and no longer facing severe changes in personality. The patient is aware of his sense of self, not dividing himself into the "Jekyll and Hyde" syndrome. His previous idolization of his twin brother, Jason Cole (deceased), has lowered considerably. His seemingly emotionally abusive family had given the patient a mindset of the evil and good twin, a self-deprecating ideal that transformed and evolved during his years with DID. Patient is converged into one single personality and no longer "shifts" at his usual predetermined time (8:25 a.m. and p.m.). 

TREATMENT- Continuous therapy sessions, avoidance of all medical-related jobs and hobbies, positive self letters. (All drug prescriptions deemed necessary will be provided by the patient's phsychiatrist). 

NOTES: Despite the patients desire to make up for wrongdoings in his troubled past, all contact and interaction with people he has had conflict with should be avoided at all costs, for the sake of both the patient and those he has history with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- me: i care about these characters! also me: i'm gonna beat their happiness with a stick  
> \- the whole "ruben not talking out loud" thing isn't just an excuse to have him texting for story purposes btw. i headcanon him as autistic, an amazing idea presented by sophia aka @thisstableground (who is also a bit sick so go send her some love)  
> \- while i researched, if there's anything incorrect/offensive about this (particularly the diagnosis thing at the end) please let me know so i can edit/remove it!  
> \- if the jason cole/ian price/ian cole explanation is confusing feel free to ask me to clarify anything (and if it feels like a stretch that was literally the ending of the show. yeah. i know.)  
> \- also someone protect usnavi while youre at it this boy deserves better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.Marcado is requesting to chat with acolesoul. Accept?
> 
> Chat request accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR IMPLICATIONS OF ABUSE (physical & emotional), PLEASE BE SAFE
> 
> \- ok SORRY I FORGOT TO UPLOAD YESTERDAY A H  
> \- tags have been/will be updated whoop  
> \- the last chapter is still in the works cause idk how exactly to end this send help  
> \- if you read the chapter summary.... :^)

_ruBen10 has changed their name to "R.Marcado"_

 

**R.Marcado:** I was gonna ask if what happened yesterday was a dream but I just read through the chat so

**R.Marcado:** Ha

**Hamilteach:** Is usnavi there??

**R.Marcado:** He's making breakfast

**R.Marcado:** Which I assume will be a disaster

**Hamilteach:** Okay look I wanted to run an idea by you, cause I think I know what Ian wants to do

**R.Marcado:** Not Ian it's not Ian if it was Ian I'd be dead it's Jason just

**R.Marcado:** Call him Jason

**Hamilteach:** okay

**Hamilteach:** I think he wants to apologize

**R.Marcado:** Of course he does

**R.Marcado:** Cause he's a perfect doctor with a perfect face and he just has to be perfect and good to prove a point to himself

**R.Marcado:** And to his other self

**R.Marcado:** I'm sorry, go on

**Hamilteach:** I was thinking I could meet up with him as if I was you and let him say his piece so that he'll leave you alone

**Hamilteach:** And you wouldn't have to interact with him

**R.Marcado:** No, absolutely not

**R.Marcado:** I don't want him even breathing the same air as you

**Hamilteach:** If you're worried about safety I'll have the entire secrect service up my ass

**R.Marcado:** I SAID NO

**Hamilteach:** Okay okay sorry

**R.Marcado:** I know he won't go away unless I meet with him or something though

**R.Marcado:** Cause the motherfucker needs to apologize

**R.Marcado:** And it's not even for my sake

**R.Marcado:** He just wants to feel better about himself

**Hamilteach:** People are shitty like that

**R.Marcado:** Can I ask why you're properly capitalizing stuff now?

**Hamilteach:** I figured you needed some order in your life

**R.Marcado:** Honestly?? I kinda hate it

**R.Marcado:** It doesn't suit you unless you're simultaneously being extra as fuck

**Hamilteach:** lmao fair

**R.Marcado:** Theeere he is

**R.Marcado:** ...

**R.Marcado:** Hey Alex

**R.Marcado:** Can you pull me a government favor?

* * *

 

_R.Marcado is requesting to chat with acolesoul. Accept?_

 

_Chat request accepted._

 

**acolesoul:** rubes?

**R.Marcado:** Don't call me that

**R.Marcado:** I know what you want, and I'll give you a chance, but you don't get to do it in person. You don't get to call me. It's through text or nothing.

**acolesoul:** oh

**acolesoul:** okay um, through text it is

**acolesoul:** ruben, im so sorry

**acolesoul:** like, so unbelievably sorry

**acolesoul:** i was horrible, and i did... a lot of bad things

**acolesoul:** i just hope you can forgive me

**R.Marcado:** I can't

**R.Marcado:** Cause that's a shitty apology

**R.Marcado:** Like, the shittiest

**acolesoul:** what?

**R.Marcado:** I know why you're apologizing, and it's not to make ends meet or try to make up for what you did

**R.Marcado:** Which you will never be able to do, by the way

**R.Marcado:** You're apologizing for your ego, to feel better about yourself

**R.Marcado:** Well guess what! I'll never get to feel better about myself because of you

**R.Marcado:** So fuck you and your shitty apology

**acolesoul:** okay youre right!! im sorry... i dont know what to say

**R.Marcado:** The last thing I need is for you to victimize yourself, Jason, so please don't

**acolesoul:** my name is actually ian... it's complicated

**R.Marcado:** I don't care, Jason

**acolesoul:** please don't call me that

**R.Marcado:**  I don't think you get to ask me any favors

**acolesoul:** youre right.... im sorry

**R.Marcado:** "im sorry...." isn't a fucking apology, stop it.

**R.Marcado:** If you're gonna apologize, do it right.

**R.Marcado:** I figured they'd teach you this shit in therapy.

**acolesoul:** i guess we havent gotten to that

**acolesoul:** look just... tell me what i should say, please

**R.Marcado:** Oh my fucking god you're rich

**R.Marcado:** As if my entire life hasn't been me doing favors for you.

**R.Marcado:** One more for the road right?? Asshole

**R.Marcado:** 1) Don't expect me to forgive you

2) You're not the fucking victim, don't act like it

3) List out your mistakes. Not for my sake, I just want to know if YOU know all the things you fucked up.

4) Don't expect pity from me either

5) Don't blame your DID

6) If I still don't like your apology then tough fucking luck

**acolesoul:** wow okay

**acolesoul:** yeah okay gimme a few minutes to type it up

**acolesoul:** if im jotting down everything i did wrong it's gonna be a long list ha

**R.Marcado:** Just what you did wrong to me

**R.Marcado:** I don't give a shit about anything else

**acolesoul:** can i just ask about #5? i mean, i know i did a lot of shitty things, and youre right that theres not really an excuse for it, but it all happened because of my, well, condition. so.

**R.Marcado:** Look bitchface, we might have met because of your situation, but most of the shitty things you did?? Weren't because of your situation. It was just you, being a piece of shit. A fragmented one, but still.

**acolesoul:** oh

**acolesoul:** okay thats fair

**acolesoul:** i made a lot of mistakes that i wont be able to fix, and i know that. theres no taking them back, no nothing. this is just so you know i regret my actions and hope for the best for you.

**acolesoul:** im sorry for the dyalisis incident

**acolesoul:** im sorry for all the other times i almost/did hit you and physically hurt you

**acolesoul:** im sorry i made you make drugs against your will and endangered you

**acolesoul:** im sorry i showed up at your mom's house

**acolesoul:** and uh

**acolesoul:** fuck

**acolesoul:** im sorry for all of jamaica

**acolesoul:** i dont remember it very well but what i do remember...

**acolesoul:** thats my worst regret

**acolesoul:** so, im sorry for all of that. i understand if you dont forgive me

**R.Marcado:** Well

**R.Marcado:** Kudos on at least saying "I" when apologizing rather than distancing yourself from your actions

**R.Marcado:**  But you only listed out half of the things

**R.Marcado:** Those were all "Ian"

**R.Marcado:** You're missing the "Jason"

**acolesoul:** im sorry i offered you the job, you never wouldve had to deal with ian if i hadnt

**R.Marcado:** Oh my god that's it?

**R.Marcado:** Do you actually think "Jason" was any better than "Ian"??

**R.Marcado:** Jesus fucking Christ

**R.Marcado:** Lemme just list out a HANDFUL of other shitty things you've done

**R.Marcado:** 1) Taking Blackout away from me for your own benefit

**R.Marcado:** 2) Treating me like a minion who's only purpose of existence is to help you

**R.Marcado:** 3) Emotional manipulation is pretty high up on that list too by the way

**R.Marcado:** FUCK I just

**R.Marcado:** Nevermind

**acolesoul:** oh

**acolesoul:** you... never promoted blackout again?

**R.Marcado:** Oh yeah, right in between my hospital stays and trying to put my mental health back together

**R.Marcado:** Besides, you're still the only one that could testify for the effects

**R.Marcado:** And I stand by my principle of never having to see you again

**acolesoul:** im sorry... i had no idea

**R.Marcado:** Of course you didn't, why would you

**acolesoul:** i kinda ruined your life didnt i

**R.Marcado:** That's an understatement

**acolesoul:** what can i do?

**R.Marcado:** What the fuck do you mean?

**acolesoul:** im... look

**acolesoul:** youre right, about everything

**acolesoul:** ive been apologizing to a bunch of people who's lives ive messed up

**acolesoul:** and i used to just go on a pity train whenever the apology went sour

**acolesoul:** because youre right, ive been apologizing to feel better about myself

**acolesoul:** i hadnt really realized until now

**acolesoul:** so, whatever i can do to help, whether it's fucking off for eternity or whatever

**acolesoul:** if its to help you, ill do it

**acolesoul:** even if i cant make up for anything i did

**acolesoul:** ... ruben??

**R.Marcado:** Give me a second

* * *

**R.Marcado:** Usnavi

**R.Marcado:** Sorry I'm still texting, I can't find it within myself to talk out loud yet

**commonavi:** no te preocupes, dude

**commonavi:** whats up?

**R.Marcado:** What do I do if

**R.Marcado:** Fuck

**R.Marcado:** Is it bad to not forgive a person even if they did learn from their mistakes?

**R.Marcado:** Am I a bad person?

**commonavi:** those are two very different questions

**commonavi:** i think it's always in the hands of the forgiver, regardless of who's being forgiven?

**commonavi:** i mean, some people do nothing to make up for their mistakes and are still forgiven, even when they don't deserve it

**commonavi:** it's a tricky thing, but i think the person seeking forgiveness needs to understand that improving as a person doesn't mean everything is okay

**commonavi:** and it doesn't change the past

**commonavi:** and to answer the second question, you are one of the best people i have ever met

**commonavi:** which is not something i say lightly

**R.Marcado:** I just

**R.Marcado:** He's always been such an asshole, both sides, and I've been able to deal with the asshole version of him because it's easier

**R.Marcado:** But now he actually listens to criticism and doesn't have his head entirely up how own ass

**R.Marcado:** He's still shitty, like he still victimizes himself a lot, and maybe he's manipulating me all over again I don't know

**R.Marcado:** But I can tell he's better? At least a little

**R.Marcado:** I don't know what I'm suposed to feel

**commonavi:** don't think about it like that

**commonavi:** whatever you feel is whatever you feel, and that's valid

**commonavi:** there's no wrong way to feel

**R.Marcado:** Am I wrong for holding on to the past so much??

**R.Marcado:** I just want to forgive and forget but it's

**R.Marcado:** It's so hard, Navi

**R.Marcado:** I don't want that to be my life but I feel I can never escape it

**commonavi:** Ruben, you went through some really horrible things

**commonavi:** and you've come really far since then. i'm so unbelievably fucking proud of you.

**commonavi:** you have a job that makes you happy and new friends and just

**commonavi:** all of that bad stuff? It happened to you. it's not something you should forget or just let go

**commonavi:** but it's not all of you. You are so much more than that

**commonavi:** you're worth so much more than how he treated you.

**R.Marcado:** ... Okay

**R.Marcado:** Thank you

**commonavi:** any time dude. i love you.

**R.Marcado:** ... Me too

* * *

**R.Marcado:** Okay

**acolesoul:** okay...?

**R.Marcado:** I acknowledge that you apologized, and that you're not as bad as before

**R.Marcado:** But I can't forgive you. I just can't. And I still hate you for everything.

**acolesoul:** well... i dont blame you

**acolesoul:** im still sorry

**R.Marcado:** I know

**acolesoul:** so, theres nothing i can do to help?

**R.Marcado:** Just

**R.Marcado:** If you're ever in New York give me a heads up so I can avoid you

**R.Marcado:** I just can't see you in person

**acolesoul:** consider it done. ill be out of n.y. tomorrow morning.

**R.Marcado:** Also

**R.Marcado:** Can I just say it's kinda funny that the once prestigious "can't have one hair out of order" Dr. Cole is now writing in full lowercaps and zero apostrophes

**acolesoul:** haha yeah

**acolesoul:** im... different now i guess

**R.Marcado:** That's good

**R.Marcado:** Goodbye Jason

 

_R.Marcado has deleted acolesoul from contacts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- me, clapping: LET RUBEN BE SALTY AND ANGRY 2K17  
> \- note: DID doesnt make people assholes, he's just a piece of shit (out of trauma, but still a piece of shit)  
> \- i still highkey hate writing ian/jason btw so dont expect that to happen again lmao  
> \- again!! idk what im doing!! if any of this is innaccurate/offensive please tell me!!  
> \- also note: alex was like "absolutely not" when ruben asked for the number but conceded that he preferred ruben text him than meet up in person  
> \- usnavi is the friend that we all need and that ruben deserves


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.Marcado: W h y  
> Hamilteach: because  
> R.Marcado: It's not necessary  
> Hamilteach: YOU HAVE TO BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS RUBEN
> 
> Or, things start to come together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ssORRY I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPLOAD DSKJFHSKJ  
> \- this time i had a legit reason tho, internet's been out in my house since yesterday (im using my phone's hotspot to upload this rn)  
> \- my biggest self-criticism of this fic is that jason/ian never gets punched in the face. 0/10 ign.  
> \- ft. more Kevin because i love him

**Hamilteach:** Burrowski

**Hamilteach:** Burrowski pick up the phone

**Hamilteach:** KEVIN VIRGIL BURROWSKI

**Kevin.Bski:** I'm sorry Mr. Hamilton, I was

**Kevin.Bski:** Doing things

**Kevin.Bski:** Also how do you know my middle name?

**Hamilteach:** Well I'll keep this brief so you can go back to jacking off or whatever

**Kevin.Bski:** UH

**Hamilteach:** You're gonna be looking after Ruben the next few days, he usully just has to go to work and back to the apartment. Be discreet, you hounding him will raise suspicion

 

_Hamilteach has sent a photo_

 

**Hamilteach:** If you see this man, try to guide Ruben in the opposite direction. If he tries to engage with him, feel free to kick his ass

**Hamilteach:** And if he actively tries to attack or harm Ruben in any way, eliminate him

**Hamilteach:** Understand?

**Kevin.Bski:** Yes sir

**Kevin.Bski:** Also, just for the record, I wasn't doing that

**Kevin.Bski:** That thing you said, I mean

**Hamilteach:** Sure

**Kevin.Bski:** I swear

**Hamilteach:** I'll indulge you. What WERE you doing?

**Kevin.Bski:** Watching Project Runway

**Hamilteach:** Oh my god why

**Kevin.Bski:** The kids convinced me

**Kevin.Bski:** Reality TV is surprisingly entertaining in an ironic way

**Hamilteach:** Just

**Hamilteach:** Go back to doing that, Kev

**Kevin.Bski:** Will do

* * *

**sonnysin:** yo navi

**sonnysin:** why has no one spoken out loud in the apt

**sonnysin:** it's freakin me out

**sonnysin:** ur both on ur phones and not talking

**commonavi:** sorry

**commonavi:** stuff has happened

**sonnysin:** what stuff? is this abt the alex seminar gone to shit?

**commonavi:** kinda

**sonnysin:** so ur just not gonna tell me

* * *

**commonavi:** hey ruben

**commonavi:** sonny's asking what happened

**R.Marcado:** You can tell him

**commonavi:** ¿espera, really?

**R.Marcado:** Just, don't go into detail

**R.Marcado:** i don't want to traumatize him

* * *

**commonavi:** it's some heavy stuff

**commonavi:** if you're sure, i'll tell you

**sonnysin:** ?? esta bien

**sonnysin:** are you actually gonna talk to me or keep texting

**commonavi:** i don't wanna break the spell of silence

**sonnysin:** whatev

**commonavi:** do you prefer one long text or many short ones?

**sonnysin:** la primera, i dont want my phone to die with notifs

**sonnysin:** youve been typing for 50 years i regret my decisions

**commonavi:** ruben was a chemist back in philly, and he worked for a doctor who had this condition. ruben helped him out with it, working day and night to help this dude, but this doctor wasnt a good guy. he did a few bad things to ruben. a lot of bad things, really bad things. and ruben managed to get himself out of that toxic situation, but the guy showed up again in his life recently so he's dealing with that

**sonnysin:** wow

**sonnysin:** mierda

**sonnysin:** is he like, safe?

**commonavi:** the guy isn't dangerous anymore i think? but alex put some people to look after him though, just in case

**sonnysin:** ok ok good

**sonnysin:** woah i mean, i cant say im like, surprised yknow?

**sonnysin:** he looks like hes been through stuff

**commonavi:** yeah

**sonnysin:** im glad u had him move in

**sonnysin:** and now u wont be alone when summers over

**commonavi:** ah cierto i almost forgot about that

**sonnysin:** so whos the guy, anyway?

**sonnysin:** do u have like, a pic or something?

**commonavi:** why do you want to know?

**sonnysin:** so that if he comes around el barrio i can kick his ass

**commonavi:** there will be no ass kicking

**sonnysin:** come on wey

**commonavi:** if you see that guy again youre gonna run in the opposite fucking direction, you hear me?

**commonavi:** he did really bad fucking things, and even if he's probably not dangerous anymore i dont want you anywhere near him

**sonnysin:** ... what do you mean "see that guy again"

**commonavi:** uh

**sonnysin:** have i met him?? wtf???

**commonavi:** he was at the seminar

**sonnysin:** the tall white-looking dude?

**commonavi:** yeah

**commonavi:** i still mean it sonny, dont go after him, dont track him down, and if you run into him, just bail okay?

**commonavi:** prometeme

**sonnysin:** i swear he still didnt look dangerous, i could beat his ass, he wouldnt kno wat hit him

**commonavi:** sonny

**commonavi:** i fucking mean it

**sonnysin:** so do i! lemme go at him with susanna

**commonavi:** sonny

**sonnysin:** it'll be fun, dude, he has it comin!

**commonavi:** sonny, he tortured ruben

**sonnysin:** wait

**sonnysin:** like

**sonnysin:** he was really mean to him right

**sonnysin:** thats

**sonnysin:** he was just an asshole to ruben right??

**sonnysin:** thats what u mean right

**sonnysin:** like when im "torturing you" because im bein a little shit

**commonavi:** no, sonny

**sonnysin:** ur fucking with me so that i wont beat his ass right

**commonavi:** sonny

**commonavi:** have you ever seen ruben without long sleeves

**sonnysin:** no, why?

**sonnysin:** oh

**sonnysin:** oh my fucking god

**commonavi:** i didn't wanna tell you, ruben said he didnt want to traumatize you or anything, i just

**commonavi:** i don't care that the guy has his life together now, just stay away from him, okay?

**sonnysin:** ok

**commonavi:** gracias

**commonavi:** oh you finally came out of your room

**commonavi:** aaaaAAAAAH

**commonavi:** MI CORAZOOOON

**sonnysin:** okay he looked like he needed a hug thats it

**commonavi:** QUE BONITO AAAAAH

**sonnysin:** ITS JUST A HUG MAN

**commonavi:** it's the purest thing i've ever seen and i will cherish that moment forever

**sonnysin:** oh my god youre impossible

**sonnysin:** ... i still cant believe someone would to that to rubes

**commonavi:** ruben's actually really uncomfortable with that nickname, please don't use it

**commonavi:**  but yeah, i can't believe it either

**sonnysin:** why the fuck would someone do that to him??

**commonavi:** because there's some bad people that do really bad things, sonny

**commonavi:** i wish i could give you a good reason, but sometimes that's just how it is

**sonnysin:** i lowkey wanna hug him again

**commonavi:** honestly??

**commonavi:** me too

**sonnysin:** lets combo-hug him

**commonavi:** i like the way you think, sonny

* * *

 

_R.Marcado has sent a picture_

 

**R.Marcado:** Help I'm being attacked

**Hamilteach:** What where I'm sendi

**Hamilteach:** oh nvm i just looked at the picture

**Hamilteach:** DONT FUCKIN SCARE ME LIKE THAT

**R.Marcado:** Sorry, sorry

**Hamilteach:** but also that's adorable holy shit

**Hamilteach:** is sonny as good a hugger as navi

**R.Marcado:** Almost, yeah

**Hamilteach:** it must be a family thing

**R.Marcado:** The De La Vegas give some bomb-ass hugs

**commonavi:** damn right we do

**Hamilteach:** ayyy

**Hamilteach:** oh also kevin's keepin an eye on u ruben, and a couple other SS peeps are keeping an eye on the apartment/bodega

**commonavi:** jO DER

**Hamilteach:** what?

**R.Marcado:** Navi just realized he's forgotten to open the bodega

**commonavi:** chingadamadrechingadamadrechingadamadre

**commonavi:** okAY sonny's gonna be running it today, he just offered

**R.Marcado:** You can like, go to work you know

**commonavi:** LOL no

**commonavi:** you're stuck with me

**commonavi:** unless you really do want to be alone, then have all the space you need

**R.Marcado:** ... No, this is fine

**R.Marcado:** Only if you really want to be here though, I don't want to keep you hostage

**Hamilteach:** i can come over too if u want

**R.Marcado:** You don't have to!!

**R.Marcado:** I feel like you barely hang out with your s/o's cause of us

**Hamilteach:** first of all, i WANT to, and second of all, all of my s/o's would kick my ass if i stayed with them rather than u while ur dealing with this

**Hamilteach:** the only thing that could keep me from coming is if there was a work emergency

**R.Marcado:** You work in the government so I'd like to think so

**commonavi:** aah darn

**R.Marcado:** What is it?

**commonavi:** nessa is asking if she can come over, i'll just tell her to come some other time

**R.Marcado:** ... I mean

**R.Marcado:** If she wants she can come over

**commonavi:**  but do you WANT her to?

**R.Marcado:** Well I mean

**Hamilteach:** navi, when are you gonna see that ruben is just too shy to straight up ask for affection

**R.Marcado:** I   m e a n

**R.Marcado:** Yeah basically

**commonavi:** i'll have nessa come over then!

**R.Marcado:** Thank you

**Hamilteach:** FUCK

**R.Marcado:** Work emergency?

**Hamilteach:** I HATE THIS COUNTRY WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAVE PROBLEMS?

**commonavi:** cause it's america, dude

**Hamilteach:** fair

**R.Marcado:** Don't worry about it Alex, I'll be okay

**Hamilteach:** BUT I WANT TO HUG YOU AND GIVE YOU FUCKING COMFORT GOD DSMN I T

**commonavi:** alex, respira

**Hamilteach:** DSNOT TLEL ME WHAT TO D O

**Hamilteach:** wait wait i just realized something

**Hamilteach:** you, usnavi, and vanessa are gonna be at the apartment all day

**Hamilteach:** together

**Hamilteach:**  a l o n e

**R.Marcado:** Alex, they're not gonna fuck while I'm here

**Hamilteach:** i was actually implying that youd all fuck but anyway

**R.Marcado:** WHTAB THE FUCK A LE SX

**commonavi:** i'm

**commonavi:** i have no idea what to say to that

**Hamilteach:** use condoms!

**R.Marcado:** S T O P

**commonavi:** they're all at the bodega!

**commonavi:** ¡¡AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT!!

**Hamilteach:** lmao

**R.Marcado:** Jfc

**R.Marcado:** Oh I also remembered something

**R.Marcado:** He's only gonna be here until tomorrow morning, so after that the secret service guys can chill out

**Hamilteach:** nope

**R.Marcado:** ... Nope as in he's not leaving tomorrow morning?

**Hamilteach:** nope as in i'll leave em there an extra couple days

**R.Marcado:** W h y

**Hamilteach:** because

**R.Marcado:** It's not necessary

**Hamilteach:** YOU HAVE TO BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS RUBEN

 

_Hamilteach has changed their name to "protectRuben"_

 

**R.Marcado:** Oh my god

 

_commonavi has changed their name to "hug_Ruben"_

 

**R.Marcado:** You two are unbelievable

 

_protectRuben has changed the group name to "Ruben Marcado Protection Squad"_

 

_R.Marcado has changed their name to "I'm_done"_

 

**protectRuben:**  ugh ok ttyl this ones "extra serious" or whatev so i cant be texting

**hug_Ruben:**  good luck!

**I'm_done:** Don't press the big red button!

**I'm_done:** Hey guys

**I'm_done:** Thank you

**I'm_done:** Just

**I'm_done:** Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yes Kevin's middle name is Virgil (he's very embarassed by it so he doesn't rlly tell people)  
> \- note: sonny only lives with usnavi during the summer and the holidays  
> \- sonny just wants to fight jason/ian because sonny is essentially all of us  
> \- ruben!! let your friends love you!!  
> \- what could've been alex's work emergency?? hmmmmmm  
> \- hmu at my tumblr @marianara-sauce if u wanna rant more abt these boys

**Author's Note:**

> \- (:  
> \- me? end a chapter with a cliffhanger? it's more likely than you think  
> \- i know there's a few peeps reading this series that havent gotten into dnh, and it might get confusing for you if that's the case whoops BUT for those that HAVE watched it (and endured it) i slightly change the ending? not really, i just apply some actual real-world logic instead of whatever that season finale was supposed to be, and i'll go more in depth next chapter, but if youre confused at all dont hesitate to ask in the comments! or hit me up at my tumblr, marianara-sauce


End file.
